Matt & Lyca: A Collection of Oneshots
by luneara eclipse
Summary: A collection of random one-shots and songfics about Matt Hardy and my OC Lyca Fierce. rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Why Do I Ask?**

**A/N: Here is the first of my random one-shots about Matt Hardy and my OC Lyca Fierce! They won't be in chronological order and some might be song-fics. So enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Matt Hardy frowned when he didn't see his wife, Lupe or as she insisted being called Lyca, as he walked into the house. Normally the Latina would be sitting on the stairs holding Lucas as she waited for him; especially now since she was on a suspension from the WWE for a month after getting into a physical fist fight with Eve Torres. Lyca never told him why, but he assumed the fight was over something important for his wife never lost her cool like that. He knew from experience that the Latina rarely lost her control and when she did it was serious...her ring name was Lyca Fierce for a reason.<p>

"Lyca?" He called into the house as Lucas ran up to him.

"In a minute!" She called back with laughter evident in her voice.

Matt followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw his wife sitting at the counter with her laptop trying to hold in her laughter. When Matt walked over to her, she quickly snapped the computer shut and put her arms over it.

"Hey baby." Lyca smiled and kissed him.

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" He asked nodding at the laptop.

"Nothing!" She said quickly. Matt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Lyca, what were you lookin' at?" He asked.

"Seriously, baby, it was nothing. Just a funny sniper cat picture." She smiled nervously as she rubbed her elbow, a tell-tale sign she was lying.

Before he could continue to question her; Jeff, Beth, Shannon and Zombie walked in at that minute. He knew it would be harder to get anything out of Lyca with Beth around because the girls would somehow outsmart them. When Lyca was being secret about her title shot and he tried to question her with Beth around, the girls somehow got him and Jeff to clean the house and forget to ask.

"Hey Matt, welcome home." Beth smiled as she went to sit next to her sister-in-law.

"Thanks." Matt nodded and went to join his brother and friends in the other room.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked when he saw the look on Matt's face.

"Lyca was looking at something online but she won't tell me or show me." He sighed.

"Maybe it's Chat-Roulette? And a bunch of guys showing their junk off?" Shannon suggested.

"Thanks Shan, now I think my wife is looking at a bunch of strange men's junk." The elder Hardy snapped. Suddenly they heard the combined laughter of both Lyca and Beth.

"I'm gonna go see what's so funny." Jeff said and walked into the kitchen.

They heard both Lyca and Beth deny that they were looking at something. The women then told Jeff to leave because they were busy. When the younger Hardy brother walked into the living room looking a bit upset, they knew he couldn't find out either. As soon as Jeff joined them, they heard the women laughing again.

"That's it, I'm going to find out right now!" Matt said and stormed into the kitchen. He saw his wife quickly close the computer and look at him with slightly widened eyes, "Lupe Carson Hardy, what are you looking at? It better not be some strange man's junk!"

"Well it is a strange guy." Beth giggled.

"Babe, we're not looking at dicks; don't worry." Lyca smirked before narrowing her eyes, "Never call me Lupe again, Matthew Moore Hardy!"

"Well then, tell what the hell you're lookin' at!" He demanded.

"Fine! We're looking at Terminal!" Lyca snapped and showed him the pics of the man that wore corsets and cut-off shorts to airports.

Matt closed his eys after seeing the pic. He knew that image would be burned into his mind now. He really regretted asking her now. He looked at his wife and sister-in-law, "Why do I ask?"

"Because you have yet to learn, sweetie." Lyca smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**With You**

**A/N: A songfic based on **_**I'm With You**_** by Avril Lavigne. Please review! BTW there are links on my profile for a banner and a pic of what Lyca looks like. Be sure to check them out and let me know what you think of them.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm standing on a bridge<br>I'm waiting in the dark  
>I thought that you'd be here by now<br>There's nothing but the rain  
>No footsteps on the ground<br>I'm listening but there's no sound _

The rain fell in heavy sheets as I sat on the bench. I didn't bother wiping my tears as they mixed with the rain. I continued to silently cry as I glanced around. _'Where are they?'_ I thought. I thought my mother or siblings would have been here by now. I hugged my thin jacket closer as I tried to supress a shudder. I couldn't understand why she thought packing up and moving to some small town across the country was good for me. I understood that all the fights I got in, got on her nerves but she shouldn't have made me leave my friends. I was only seventeen, and it was near the end of my senior year in high school so I had no friends. My mom and I got into the biggest fight ever, and I ran out of the house...that was three hours ago and she still wasn't looking for me. I glanced at my watch and the blinking 9:00pm made another wave of sorrow run through me.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<br>It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

'_Is she trying to fnd me?_' I bit my lip as I looked around. I couldn't see anyone through the heavy rain. I put my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands and sobbed. No one was coming, and I had no idea how to get back home. I wasn't looking where I was running and now I was lost. I shivered from the cold. I didn't notice the car stopping before me, or the man getting out of it until the rain stopped falling around me. I looked up and saw a rather handsome man; he had brown eyes and longish black hair in a ponytail.

"Let's get you out of this rain." He smiled and held out a hand to me. I had no idea who he was, but something in his eyes told me to trust him. I grabbed his hand and let him take me somewhere new.

_I'm looking for a place  
>I'm searching for a face<br>Is anybody here I know  
>'Cause nothing's going right<br>And everything's a mess  
>And no one likes to be alone <em>

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<br>It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
><em>

As he drove down the street, I kept my face to the window looking for anything or anyone that was familiar. Was there no one that I know out? None of my brothers or sister looking for me? I bit my lip to keep myself from crying and hugged myself.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Without waiting for my answer he turned the heater up and turned two of the vents to face me, "I'm Matt, by the way."

"I'm Lupe, but everyone calls me Lyca. It's because I'm a big werewolf fan and Lyca is short for lycanthropy and a more feminine version of lycan." I answered.

"That's cool." He smiled, "You hungry? I am, and I don't think you want to be alone because...well, no one wants to."

"It's fine, I am kind of hungry." I said quietly.

"So why were you out in the rain?" He asked.

"My mom made us move and now I don't know anyone. I'm going to graduate without friends...nothing is going right! Everything is so messed up, it's a cluster-fuck." I sighed.

"It'll get better, don't worry. And you know what? You can count me as a friend." Matt replied.

"I barely know you." I retorted.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, I'm twenty-three and was born and raised here in Cameron." He smiled.

"Lupe Carson Fernandez, born and raised in North East LA, I'm seventeen almost eighteen." I chuckled.

"Well, now we know each other...You can count me as a friend." Matt smiled.

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
>Maybe I'm just out of my mind<br>Yea yea yea_

It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

I sighed as I picked at my fries. Everything was just so confusing! My mom called me when we got to the diner because she was 'worried'. How come she wasn't when I ran out of the house three hours ago? I didn't want to worry Matt but he over heard the call, but I was glad he didn't push the subject. I was actually having fun with him until that damn call. He didn't think I was crazy for constantly fighting, or for wanting to stay home. My mom thought my dream to be a female boxer and a stay at home mom was stupid but Matt said it sounded cool, like the next level of soccer mom.

"Do you want to go home right away?" Matt asked.

"Not really, but I have to." I sighed.

"Actually, I have a guest room if you don't want to go home tonight. And my brother and his wife have one too. You can stay and I can drive you home in the morning." He shrugged.

"That's okay, maybe another time. I should go home and face her." I said.

"That's good." Matt smiled. He took my hand and led me out of the diner and drove me home, "Always remember, if you need someone, I'm there for you."

_Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_  
><em>Take me somewhere new<em>  
><em>I don't know who you are<em>  
><em>But I... I'm with you<em>  
><em>I'm with you<em>  
><em>I'm with you...<em>

**Please Review! I want to know what you thought of this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**While You Were Away...**

**A/N: Here is another one-shot! Please review, and this one is dedicated to RKORyder, Miss-RKO and Blairx6661 for reviewing! I only own Lupe Fernandez/Lyca Fierce. It's rather short but I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Matt Hardy sighed as he sat on the plane. He smiled as he thought about his girlfriend, Lyca, at home. He was supposed to be home tomorrow night but he wanted to suprise her and had gotten a much earlier flight back to North Carolina. He figured he would get home around two in the morning. Lyca had a habit of staying up most of the night and sleeping until noon so odds were that she would be awake when he got home.<p>

He smiled when the plane landed. He went to baggage claim and grabbed his suitcase. He called his father to come get him so he could surprise Lyca when he got home. Gil dropped Matt of about several yards away from the house so Matt could sneak in after seeing the house was dark. He quietly opened the door and tip-toed to his and Lyca's bedroom. The first thing he saw in the dark room was Lucas on the bed asleep. As he got acustomed to the darkness, his eyes widened when he saw the large form sleeping next to Lyca.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed,startling his girlfriend awake. She quickly turned on the light and gasped.

"Matt! I-what are you doing home so early?" She asked, glancing at the form next to her.

"I wanted to surprise you, but apparently you were going to surprise me too!" Matt snapped, "When the fuck were you going to tell me?"

"When you got home! Matt, baby, I'm sorry but it gets lonely at night when it's just me and Lucas. Sometimes it's scary being out here in the country." Lyca explained, "When Lucas and I were out for a walk the other day, we saw Ricky. He really seemed to like Lucas and Lucas loves him. Whe I looked into his big brown eyes...I don't know, it was like love at first sight."

"Lyca, I can't believe you didn't bother to tell me that you were scared. You could've stayed with Beth or my dad when I was gone. But instead I come home to this!" He said.

"I'm sorry...I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. But I wished you would've told me so I wouldn't come home to this." He pointed at "Ricky".

"Ricky is a sweetheart and very protective. This morning when I was with him and Lucas, he made sure no one got too close. You'll love him I promise." Lyca smiled.

Matt sighed as he thought it over. Ricky lifted his head and looked at him and Matt found himself smiling.

"Can we keep him?" She asked as she petted the Great Dane.

"Yeah, we can keep him." Matt smiled and kissed his girlfriend before petting the dog, "Hey Ricky. You're a big pretty boy huh?"

"I knew you wouldn't be mad if I got us another dog while you were away." The Latina smirked.

"Of course not! Lucas is finally a big brother." matt chuckled and petted both dogs.

**A/N: I bet you thought she was cheating, huh? Please review and let me know if you honestly thought she was cheating at first.**


End file.
